<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How About You Make Me? by BuffShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493514">How About You Make Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper'>BuffShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sexual Misadventures of  Reylo [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Butt Slapping, Choking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Foot Fetish, Gags, Hair-pulling, Helmets, Improvised Sex Toys, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Licking, Lightsaber Used as a Sex Toy, Lightsabers, Nerdiness, One Shot, Panty Kink, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Star Wars References, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Toys, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ben Solo catches Rey playing around with his prized Star Wars replica props, he gives her a tough lesson in obedience in this modern au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sexual Misadventures of  Reylo [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How About You Make Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/charrmandur/gifts">charrmandur</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben Solo was a big fan of the <em>Star Wars</em> RPG video game series, all the way from the <em>Knights of the Old Republic, </em>to <em>Vol. 1: </em><em>The Clone Wars</em>,  <em>Vol. 2: The </em><em>Galactic Empire</em>, and his all-time favorite <em>Vol. 3: Resistance, </em>where he played on the Dark Side as the dark warrior Kylo Ren, the Master of the Knights of Ren.</p><p>Kylo Ren was such a favorite character of his that Ben actually bought replica props from the game, including a Kylo Ren helmet with a built in vocalizer, a costume for cosplay, and his favorite peices: a pair of Kylo Ren's crossguard lightsabers, a plain hilt and an ignited version that crackled and glowed with the press of a hidden button.</p><p>Ben was especially protective of his replica props, and they held a special place of honor in the man cave of his and Rey's house. He'd always have to ward off his mischievous girlfriend off his replicas when she got too grabby with a side eye glare, and she'd roll her eyes and flash him a cheeky grin before she'd plop down next to him on his black sofa, sometimes watching him, sometimes playing with him, sometimes being so damn sexy he'd stop the game altogether and fuck her right then and there.</p><p>Publicly, Ben was a bit of an intimidating tough: tall, fit, long hair, leather jacket, muscle car, an everpresent scowl, an exterior built up by years of bullying in his youth until he grew into his frame.</p><p>Privately, with Rey, he was every bit of the bookish nerd he was as a kid. Along with his video games and his prop collecting, he enjoyed calligraphy, art. It was probably one of the reasons Rey loved him so much, he figured. He had a tough exterior, but was a big softie underneath. </p><p>After a morning shift at his father and Uncle Chewie's car shop and an afternoon trip to the gym, Ben went into his man cave for a game of <em>Star Wars Vol. 3,</em> and much to his surprise, he was nearly hit in the face with his Kylo Ren lightsaber.</p><p>If it was anyone else, he'd probably rip their head off, but it was Rey. Denim Daisy Duke's that rode up her ample ass, a white tank top that accentuated her athletic curves, and now from his surprise his to his irritation, she was wearing his <em>fucking Kylo Ren helmet</em>.</p><p>"Hey look at me!" Rey giggled as she swung the prop Kylo Ren lightsaber around, her voice muffled by the helmet. "I'm a big git with a laser sword!"</p><p>Ben scoffed at her. "Hey! C'mon! Those are expensive! Put them away!"</p><p>"Afraid I'm gonna break your toys?" Rey laughed, twirling the lightsaber around, humming the ubiquitous hum of the lightsaber as she did so.</p><p>Ben ducked another errant swing of the hard light tube that comprised the red blade. "They're not fucking toys! They are highly collectable replica props!"</p><p>"I'm not gonna break your stupid props, Ben. I'm just --" Rey aimed another playful swing and Ben caught it.</p><p>"Having fun?" Ben snapped, raising his eyebrows. "Fun that costs a lot of money. Just leave my shit alone, huh?"</p><p>Rey petulantly jerked the lightsaber out of his grip. She was annoyed at his attitude. He was being such a fucking dick over his stupid toys!</p><p>Excuse her. <em>Collectable replica props.</em> Air quotes, sarcasm intended.</p><p>"How about you make me?" she replied flippantly, continuing to twirl his lightsaber prop around carelessly.</p><p>Anger flashed across Ben's face and he crossed the room in a flash, knocking the lightsaber out of her hands and to the sofa.</p><p>"What the--" Rey began as he yanked the Kylo Ren helmet off her head, tossing it to the sofa next to the lightsaber.</p><p>"What the fuck is your probl--" Rey screeched before Ben pushed her against the wall, his hand around her jaw, his towering body pressed against her's. </p><p>Rey was reminded just how enormous he was compared to her. Her jaw just met his collarbone. He had to outweigh her by almost a hundred pounds. </p><p>She pressed her hands to the front of his chest to push him away, but something in his eyes stopped her. He had a temper, but he was never violent towards her. No, this was something else. Something...exciting.</p><p>If it was anybody else, Rey would have laid them flat out on their ass. If Ben had a hard shell and soft interior, then Rey had a soft shell and a hard interior. You don't survive growing up in a desert commune without one.</p><p>But Ben was different. She knew he'd never seriously hurt her, even when he had her in such a precarious position.</p><p>The anticipation, the building adrenaline of what he was going to do to her made her melt, and she ran her hands weakly down his torso and pressed her palms against the wall.</p><p>"What your fucking problem is that you talk too much and listen too little," Ben growled, raising his other hand to the back of her head, gripping her hair. "So you're going to listen to me, and the only time I want that mouth open is when you got my fucking dick in it, do you understand me?"</p><p>"Y-yes," Rey whimpered.</p><p>Ben removed his hand from her jaw and slapped her across the mouth. Not terribly hard, but it stung.</p><p>"I said no fucking talking," Ben snapped. Rey nodded, and he eyeballed her up and down, finally locking his intense eyes on her's as he dragged his hand down her body, freely groping her pert tits through her tank top.</p><p>Rey whimpered even more as his large hands came to her denim shorts, mewling as he undid the button and the zipper, roughly pulling them down to her quaking mid thighs.</p><p>He raked his fingertips up her inner thigh and palmed her pussy through her panties, already soaking wet with arousal.</p><p>Ben grinned devilishly and pulled her panties to the side, running his thumb over her shave stubble before slowly upturning his hand to palm underneath her, slipping his middle finger into her heat.</p><p>"It seems I can make you do a lot of things Rey," Ben murmured. "Speechless...and wet."</p><p>Ben withdrew his fingers from her to a slight whine from Rey, a strand of her arousal trailing from her cunt like the web of a descending spider. He brought it to her lips, and she closed her eyes and accepted it in her mouth, tasting herself off his finger. "That'll be <em>nothing</em> compared to what I <em>make</em> you do <em>next</em>..." </p><p>Rey's eyes went wide at his promise and before she could react further, Ben threw her bodily to the sofa, her torso slamming into the cushion as she stumbled with her shorts half off.</p><p>Ben lunged at her, wrapping his strong arm around her throat, pulling her to a standing position. He pushed her shorts down with a stamp of his foot, and Rey kicked them out of the way.</p><p>Her panties had shifted back to cover her slit, so Ben simply tore them right off with a loud rip, and shoved the wadded fabric in her mouth, gagging her. Her eyes lidded as she breathed in her arousal off the crotch of the panties.</p><p>"That should shut you up," said Ben, smothering her face.</p><p>"Hmmph..." Rey moaned from her gag.</p><p>Ben grabbed his other bladeless Kylo Ren lightsaber hilt from a stand nearby and pressed it to her naked cunt.</p><p>"You want to play with my things so badly, Rey?" Ben growled into her ear.</p><p>Rey whimpered as he pushed the bottom of the hilt inside of her opening.</p><p>Ben kept his other arm around her neck in a headlock and arched her up as he pushed the hilt in deeper. "You like that, don't you? Isn't this how big girls play with their toys?"</p><p>"Mmm hmm," Rey garbled through her panties.</p><p>Ben pushed the lightsaber deeper inside of her, murmuring into her ear. "I wonder if you fucked yourself with my lightsaber before this, when I was at the shop? I bet you did!"</p><p>Rey shook her head.</p><p>"Then why are you enjoying this so much?" Ben hissed. "Isn't my dick enough?"</p><p>Rey nodded vigorously against the forearm at her neck as he pumped her harder with the lightsaber.</p><p>"Yeah? Then why are you going to cum from my lightsaber?" Ben asked as her body trembled. "Don't you want my dick to be responsible for your orgasm?"</p><p>Rey's eyes watered in orgasm as she nodded vigorously again and Ben shoved her back into the couch. </p><p>"Good girl," Ben praised as Rey kept her butt high in the air and held her cheeks apart while he stripped off his pants, revealing a prodigious erection already dewing with precum.</p><p>He teased her slit with his cock-head, but Rey wiggled her butt and made her asshole wink, prompting Ben to rub himself on her rim.</p><p>"Ooh you naughty girl," Ben cooed. "Hold your ass apart for me..."</p><p>Ben spat a wad of saliva into her hole and chased it with his fingers, first one, then two. They slid right in, to the knuckle, like a hot knife through warm butter.</p><p>"Rey Rey Rey," Ben clicked his tongue and slapped her ass, and Rey moved her hands with a muffled yelp. "You've been using my lightsaber on your dirty asshole, haven't you? Huh? You feral sand gremlin?"</p><p>With her head sideways and flat on the sofa, all Rey could do was jerk her head no.</p><p>Ben oscillated his fingers in her hole and slapped her ass hard again. "It's not that I have a problem with you fucking your own asshole, Rey...but wouldn't you rather have a hard dick in there?"</p><p>Rey nodded and ground herself on his fingers. Ben responded with another hard slap and pulled his fingers out, slapping her again with that hand before spreading apart her cheeks with both hands.</p><p>Ben pressed himself against her rim again, slowly pushing himself in with pressure as he leaned forward and whispered into her ear: "I hope you don't plan on ever sitting comfortably again because I'm gonna turn you inside out."</p><p>Rey nodded and moaned into her panty gag as he pushed himself deeper, gripping the couch cushions tightly as he pounded her anus like a rutting beast in heat, finally set free upon his mate.</p><p>"Keep holding your fucking asscheeks apart for me!" Ben demanded in his frenzy, seizing her hands. "I wanna see your asshole swallow my dick...ooh fuck yes...just like that!"</p><p>Ben placed his right foot on the sofa to change the angle of penetration, and with a savage grin he had a particularly devilish idea.</p><p>Angling his leg up a little more, Ben pushed Rey's left-turned head into the sofa with his foot as he pounded into her.</p><p>Spitting out her gag, Rey turned her head the best she could under the weight of his foot and tongued at his toes.</p><p>Ben spread and curled his toes for her, shifting himself so that she could suck his big toe in her mouth. </p><p>"Fuck!" Ben groaned as continued to pump into her ass while she sucked his toe. "Suck it like a dick, Rey!"</p><p>Rey complied and bobbed her head on his toe, sucking it and wiggling her tongue in between the index toe. Ben thrusted harder and faster before bottoming out forcefully inside her ass, causing Rey's body to seize up in orgasm, Ben shoved more of his toes in her mouth, wiggling them for effect inside her stuffed mouth, causing her to gag, but she dutifully aimed to take more of his foot in, like a snake swallowing prey.</p><p>When she turned an alarming shade of red, he removed his foot and stomped it on the ground, pulling out of her as he spun her around to her back, her eyes blown and wild, hair a mess, lips smothered in drool. </p><p>He lifted her splayed legs and rested her calves on his trapezius, forcing her knees to her slender shoulders as he plunged himself deep into her gaped asshole once again. </p><p>Rey squealed involuntarily, and Ben seized her almost forgotten wad of panties and shoved them in her open mouth. Grasping her jaw to see that the panties were satisfactorily lodged, Ben shifted his grip to her neck, squeezing her soft throat as he forcefully thrust into her.</p><p>Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and shot wide open as Ben pronated his other hand and slipped a trio of his large fingers into her pussy, finger-fucking her with the same velocity his dick was in her asshole.</p><p>"MMM! MMMM! MMMMM!" Rey screamed into her gag, face beet red, eyes watering, pussy squelching against Ben's vigorous hand.  </p><p>The force of their passion creaked the couch as Ben's hips collided against Rey's ass, the symphony of noise building to a crescendo of orgasm that sprayed onto Ben's tightly contracting abdominals, drenching him.</p><p>The pair were stunned for a moment. Rey had never squirted before this. Their moment of shock was shortlived, however, for Ben swiftly pulled himself out of her ass and dragged her by her hair to her knees.</p><p>Ben yanked the wad of panties out of her mouth and quickly throated her with his dick. Rey gagged at the sudden intrusion, but nevertheless took him to the base, so much so that the point of her nose pressed got wet from the slick sweat and girl cum that dripped down his torso and crotch.</p><p>"You nasty fucking slut!" Ben taunted as he held her head still as he pushed himself deeper down her throat, her chin on his balls. "You like dirty things in your mouth, don't you? Sweaty feet and ass-covered dick? You like the taste of your ass, dirty girl?"</p><p>She pushed against his thighs as she gagged for air, and Ben mercifully pulled her off him by her hair to let her breathe. Tears streamed down her wide-smiling cheeks, and a rope of drool connected her mouth to him, a rope she sucked up as she to tongued at his cock-head for more.</p><p>"You love it," Ben wrapped the tattered panties around her throat and indulged her appetite. "I'm going to fuck your mouth just like I did your ass, and you're going to look me right in the eye and swallow my hot cum like a good girl."</p><p>Rey nodded and kept her wide, wet eyes on his.</p><p>Ben paced himself this time, enjoying the effect of his length slowly disappearing down Rey's throat before sliding out halfway, only to go back in deeper than before. He savored her lewd sucks and slurps, gags and coughs, her husky moans and hums of contentment.</p><p>It was her eyes that did it for him. Her big, round, hazel eyes...angelic and devilish, innocent and debaucherous. She begged him with those eyes, and he wouldn't disappoint. She would be rewarded for being such a good listener.</p><p>"Rey! Fuck! FUCK!" He gripped her hair tight, holding her head still as he sent a torrent of spend down her throat. He pushed even deeper into her mouth, choking up the base of his length to squeeze every last drop down her gullet. She pushed hard against his shaking thighs, signaling her need to breathe, and he pulled her off him.</p><p>Rey looked a harassed mess, but to Ben, it was the most beautiful she ever looked... flushed skin, running mascara, lipstick smeared with saliva and cum. She licked her lips and stood higher up on her knees, pulling him closer by his hips to lap at the spray and sweat at his lower abdominals, right above his pubic hair.</p><p>Ben's expression softened, and he caressed her face affectionately. She looked up at him demurely,  and he guided her gently to her feet.</p><p>"I love you," Ben murmured as he kissed the redness around her neck.</p><p>Rey smiled, but remained silent.</p><p>"You can talk now, Rey," Ben chuckled. "I do actually like hearing you talk."</p><p>"I know," Rey whispered, tossing her head back.</p><p>"I hope I wasn't too rough on you..." Ben murmured into her neck.</p><p>Rey laughed, resting her hands on his chest. "Are you kidding me?! That was the most incredible sex I've ever had...you made me <em>squirt</em>! I didn't even know I could do that!"</p><p>"It seems you like being told what to do once in a while," Ben said thoughtfully. "Maybe I could use this to my advantage, hmm? All that sex has gotten me hungry. Why don't you be a good little doll and make me a sandwich, hmm?"</p><p>Rey blinked at his jest and then playfully pushed him away. "Hey! Don't push it, Solo!"</p><p>Ben cocked an eyebrow, grinning ear to ear. "How about you make me?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>